Don and Flowey save the multiverse
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Don and Flowey go to Don's wedding to find that Errror and Hack have token over their friends. Now they must help save the multiverse. What a wedding, am I right?
1. Chapter 1

_Don is walking through a forest holding Flowey who is inside a pot. Don is wearing a tuxedo with a blind fould, a top hat, and a bow and Flowey is wearing a bow. _

Flowey: Why are we taking the long route again?

Don: Because, I need to calm my nerves. Marrying Frisk is a big step.

_They head for a clearing. It has marriage stuff all around. Everyone is just standing in front of two guys that have the word error around them._

Don: Hey guys! We made it!

?: (glitchy voice) S-s-s-s-someone has resisted our controle Hack!

Hack: Then they must be destroyed by their friends Error!

Error: Agreed bro! Attack our minions!

_All his Friends turn around and they have clouds around their face, like in the fight with Asriel._

Don: Wish I could stay and be a mindless version of me, but I got to go.

_Don runs so fast that he and Flowey came to a dead end in seconds. Their friends surround them and try to grab them, but they got pulled through a portal. Don's blind fold comes off._

?: Are you shore we got them before they turned Don?

"Don": I'm positive Flowey!

Don: Hey! I'm Don, not you!

"Don": I'm Don, but from a different universe.

"Flowey": We are from the "Inktale" universe.

Don: Can I give you guys nicknames that way we don't get mixed up?

"Don": Shure.

Don: Okay. (pointing at "Don") You'll be Paint from now on. (pointing at "Flowey") You'll be Blot from now on.

Paint: I like that name!

?:(glitchy) I-i-i-i-i-i was the one who b-b-b-b-b-brought them here.

_Don spins around and sees a guy with the word error on him._

Don: Look out! One of the jerks followed us!

_Don summons his flail and runs at the glitchy figure._

Paint and Blot: STOP!

_Don stops and lowers his weapon._

Paint: He's a good guy. He brought you out of danger.

Don: Who is he?

?: The name's Glitch and this is my friend Scam.

_Glitch holds up a Flowey with the word error around him_

Don: So, you're me from "Errortale"?

Glitch: HOW'D YOU KNOW?!

Don: The word error all around you.

Glitch: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Don: So, why did you save us?

Glitch: I'll let Scam explain.

Scam: Error and Hack both decided to take o-o-o-o-o-over our u-u-u-u-u-u-u-universe. W-w-we escaped through a p-p-p-p-p-p-portal I made. Now we are g-g-g-gathering others to h-h-h-help us beat them.

Flowey: There goes your wedding plans.

Don: We'll help you guys no matter what.

Glitch: T-t-t-thank you.

Paint: Let's do this!


	2. Chapter 2

Don: So, the Multiverse is a bunch of universes that are connected?

Paint: Yes.

Flowey: That has got to be a joke.

Blot: No it's true.

Scam: T-t-t-that's right.

Glitch: Ready for the first universe that needs saving.

All but Glitch: Yes!

Glitch: All right then.

_Glitch opens a portal and all of them go through it. They then end up in a universe that looks like Don and Flowey's._

Don: We're back in our universe!

Glitch: No-no-no-no we aren't.

_They see a skeleton running with a flower that looks like chara in its arms._

Don: Is that me… I mean you… I mean us? This is so confusing.

Glitch: Yes it is. This is the "Underswitch" universe.

_They hear the sound of a Gaster Blaster not that far away._

"Don": GEEEEET DUNKED ON!

Don: What? The? What?

"Chara": LOOK OUT,SMILEY TRASHBAG! THEY MADE AN ILLUSION OF MORE YOU'S.

"_Don" turns around sees them and fires a Gaster Blaster at them. He looks at the place and sees that Original Don put up an air shield. _

"Don": Who are you?

Don: We are you from another universe.

"Chara": Wow, that's so cliche.

Glitch: We-we-we-we are here to help.

"_Don"'s Friends close in on them._

"Don": Okay. Okay. I believe you. Let's just GET OUT OF HERE.

_They all jump through the portal and go to the Space Between._

Don: Mind if I give you two nicknames?

"Don": No.

Don: Okay. (Points at "Don") You'll be Switch. (Points at "Chara") You'll be Mix.

Switch: I like that SWITCH of my name.

_All the Dons laugh at the joke. All the Floweys just sigh. _

Don: What's the next universe.

Glitch: The ne-ne-ne-next universe is Underswap.

Don: Lets go.

_They go through a portal and see the same place that they saw before. A person runs past them with a Temmie in their arms. They see them and stop. _

?: Are you me?

Don: Yes. Do you have a nickname.

"Don": Yes, it's Swap and this is Tem.

Don: Okay. Come with us if you what to save your friends.

Swap: Alright.

_They go through and go to the Space Between._


	3. Chapter 3

Don: So you guys are ready right.

Everyone but Don: YAY.

_They have been to all of the other universes except Westerntale, Underchange, and Underfell._

Paint: So, we finally did it.

Blot: Almost.

Flowey: We can finish it.

Scam: Y-y-yay we can.

Switch: Let's get this done with.

Mix: YES!

Glitch: E-e-e-everyone else, stay here.

_Glitch opens a portal and the main ones go through it. They come out and see a western town._

Don: Westerntale?

Glitch: Westerntale.

_They hear gunshots and see a Don running with a flowey in hand._

"Don": Where do y'all hail from?

Don: A different universe.

"Flowey": So, could y'all help us.

Glitch: Yes-yes get in the por-por-por-portal.

_They do and go to the Space Between._

Don: I'll give you two nicknames.

"Don":All righty.

Don: *Points at "Don"* You'll be West. *Points at Flowey* You'll be Saloon.

West: I like those names.

Glitch: Ready for-for-for-for the next one?

All but Glitch: Yes.

Glitch: Okay.

_They go through a portal and see a Don running with a Flowey with a Frisk face._

"Flowey": I think we lost them.

"Don": OF COURSE WE DID! THE WERE NO MATCH FOR THE AWESOME DON! BWAHAHA!

Don: You guys need help?

"Don": YES!

Don: Do you two have a nickname?

"Don": YES! MINE IS CHANGE AND FRISK'S IS FRISKY!

Don: Why is it Change? Is it because you…

Change: DON'T!

Don: ... CHANGE personality.

Change: WHY ME?

Glitch: Let's go.

_They all go to the Space between._

Don: The battle will be a Underfell.

Glitch: Let's go.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. The next one is the end. Have fun. P.S. If you have an O.C. for Undertale go to **** s/13405371/1/Undertale-OC-Review-by-Don-Skeleton** **and put it in the review spot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This one is short. Also Frisk and Don kiss at the end.**

_Everyone goes through the portal Glitch opened. They talk to the Underfell people and they decide to help. They are set up in a few minutes. _

Don: Thank you guys once again.

Fell: We'll just stay in our houses.

_Error and Hack come with their army while the Dons and Floweys have theirs ready._

Don: ATTACK!

_Both sides charge at each other. Don and Flowey attack Error. Glitch and Scam attack Hack. The battle ends and everyone goes to their respective universes. The Wedding begins._

Don: Thanks for being my best men.

Flowey: No problem.

_Frisk walk down the aisle as "Here Comes the Bride" plays._

Grillby: Do you Frisk take Don as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health and all in between?

Frisk: I do.

Grillby: And do you Don?

Don: I do.

Grillby: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

_They kiss. After words Frisk throws the flowers and Toril catches them. THE END._


End file.
